smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mangostis
Overview Mangostis is a muscled mango like creature.It is known that Mangostis is a cuck and that he was created by The Great Cuckening. He now lives with the only known beings that tolerate him, Smegmanin and Bepe. His relation to The Cuck and his unique cells make him a subject of much experimentation, and the unwitting creation of countless abominations. The Great Cuckening ] The origins of Mangostis are shrouded in mystery, but what is known is that he was created from the great cuckening. One day, the Cuckoldress was sitting on the couch in her home, making out with the Cuckquean. The Cuck was supposed to be at work until 9, but he got out early when someone else took all his commissions and he had no work. When the Cuck entered, he saw them making out. He was crushed. Had he been a cuck all along? Yes. The Cuckquean was equally confused. Who was this man? Was she a cuckquean? Yes! The Cuckoldress was disappointed that they had found out, but was alright with it. She decided to toy with them. They'd each take turns fucking the Cuckoldress, and the other would watch. Truly a devastating incident. As this went on through the night, the sheer magnitude of cuckoldry had caused them all to dissipate in a flash of light. Their home and everything within a 10 mile radius was gone. It left a great crater, and at the bottom of the crater was a small plant. This plant would grow up to become Mangostis, the living embodiment of cuck. The Skeptics and Mangostis After Mangostis' birth in The Great Cuckening, he was found by The Skeptics. Realising his great power, they adopted him and tried to teach him The Books. They intended on using his immense power, as son of The Cuck, to destroy all cucks forever and for all time. Alas, Mangostis rejected the Skeptics just as he had rejected his own heritage and went to live in the woods with the wolves. However, looking back on this, it seems it was fated. You see, it wasn't too many months later that the Skeptic Compound was beseiged by The Cuck and his army of Beta Cucks. While most fled or were killed, the two head Skeptics of that compound were captured and brainwashed through Cuckoldry-Memetics and made to work for The Cuck. Surely if Mangostis remained there, he would have been captured as well and our world would have been lead to ruin. In any case, the captured Skeptics... Now Skeptcucks, as they were known, slaved day and night over utilising what dna Mangostis left in his wake and managed to create The Weeping Mangoes as The Cucks elite servants, intent on turning all in this world into cucks. Cucks, of course, being those under The Cucks influence and are most prime to ascend to their full form... Libcucks Present Day now he lives with bepe and smeg Offspring/Experiments Due to the large amount of bodily fluids produced by Mangostis, access to his DNA is widespread and many organizations and scientists have spent decades researching and experimenting with his cells to create new horrific abominations to meet their own ends. The following is a small record of the known experiments created from or involving Mangostis's cells. The Weeping Mangoes As detailed above, the Weeping Mangoes were created by the Skepticucks as their elite servants. They now reside in grocery stores worldwide, waiting for victims to stray into their path. The Sons of Blart Mangostis cells were implemented by America during their "Les Enblarts Terrible" program, which resulted in the creation of twin cloned super soldiers Paul Blart and Liquid Blart. The Mangostis DNA was used to implant the sons with "Cuck Cells" designed to cuck away their powers slowly over time, so that the sons could never be turned against America. This has resulted in both brothers turning away from America when they discovered this truth. Paul Bart, The Successor In his attempts to cure himself of the Cuck Cells, Liquid Blart used Mangostis cells to create a "Seed of Cuckoldry" that eventually grew into Paul Bart, who is a fully-formed Blart-Mango hybrid with complete immunity to cuckoldry. Gallery Mangostis.png Mangostissketch.png Mangostistree.png